<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth by icaruslaughed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784943">Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed'>icaruslaughed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x18 supernatural, Canon Compliant, M/M, the whole thing's sort of a metaphor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>God’s green Earth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While accurate in regard to how green Earth is, it doesn’t do justice for his relation to God. He may be borne of God’s Creation, fashioned in His image, but he was never God’s Earth, not really. Earth was always his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose to stray from the path written for him, exploring beyond what he had known, and in doing so, he met the blue Sky. Blue so rich it inspired him. He fashioned rivers and oceans and glaciers after the colours he saw above him. He sent trees up as far as they could reach, grasping for the Sky, pleading him to notice, to need him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the Sky did. From the water he stored inside him, the Sky gifted the Earth with rain and snow, healing him and shaping him into something beautiful. When the Sun threatened to strike Earth down, the Sky shielded him, forging weapons meant to destroy them both into something magical that lit up the world at the farthest reaches of Earth’s lands. They had both strayed from the natural order, from God, in their yearning for one another, but they were all the other could ever need, and they kept each other safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, the creatures inhabiting Earth would get angry. They would break the Earth, make him do horrible things to them just to keep everything else safe and balanced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was during these times that he tried to get away from the Sky, to fix himself on his own, but the Sky insisted upon taking his burden just long enough for the Earth to piece himself together again. And he did. But he also forgot to share the burden once again, carrying the weight as it ate at him until he, too broke, and night fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was during these times that the Earth clawed his way through the deepest pits of hell for his Sky. Before he knew what it meant, Earth knew he would do anything, give anything for the Sky. More importantly, he knew the Sky would do the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So when the dark of the final Night came to drag the Sky away from him once more he fought. He fought it with bruised knuckles and bloody palms and his broken mind. He fought it with his tarnished reputation, for loving the Sky was the Earth’s greatest sin. And now he must pay for it with his own flesh and blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And pay for it, he did. However, he did not pay with his life, though he may have wanted to. No, he paid with his failure, with the knowledge that he would be left alone without his Sky. He paid with the knowledge that he was never and will never be good enough, for he is just a speck of green alone in a universe of infinite black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>